Oh, Mother
by doxyspray
Summary: Lily is a good girl. Or so everyone thinks, including James, but he wishes there is something more. Oh, what he discovers when she finally lets him see.
1. Whatever, Mother

"Darling...c'mon, Lils, you know I love you..."

"Whatever, mother. Don't expect me for Christmas. I'll see you next year." And Lily left. Grabbing her bags and her owl's cage, she walked out the door without a backward glance. Standing on the street corner of her old muggle street, she promptly set down her things and pulled her wand out, holding it erectly in front of her. At once, there was an enormous _snap_, and a triple decker purple bus was suddenly in front of her.

"Where to, miss?" A stout man in a lurid purple suit was offering her a hand. Lily took his help up the bus's stairs, and replied,

"The Leaky Cauldron, sir."

"Aye, the Leaky Cauldron be it? A respectable place, worth its worth, I suppose." This man made Lily giggle.

"Yes, I do suppose. And what's a respectable man of yourself doing on a bus like this anyhow?" Lily shot him a smile, and he himself let out a chuckle.

"The name's Ernie, mamn, and I do believe that a beaut like yurrrself thur deserves a free cup o' hot chocolate, eh?" Lily blushed, and smiled again.

"You sure know how to cheer a lass up on a tough night, don't you?"

"Get it all the time, mamn." And he smiled again as he led her to her seat. "It'll be a bumpy ride, no doubt, but I'll have you there in a half-hours time. Just don't tell the old hag a few rows behind you," He whispered now, "Because she's been waiting three hours for her stop." Ernie winked as he made his way back to the front, and Lily absent mindedly looked out the window, twirling her hair.

"It's your stop, miss." Ernie appeared so suddenly, he caused Lily to jump.

"O-oh," she stuttered. "Thank you sir." Lily went to pick up her bags again, but he stopped her.

"That's my job, mamn, let me take them." Lily nodded, and he smiled. "Can't take away a man's job, now can you?" Lily laughed a little. For some reason, this man just had something pleasant about him. Something that just made her feel like she could trust him with her life, if the need be. Pushing thoughts aside, Lily pushed open the creaky door and heard a bell tinkle as she and Ernie walked in.

"Eyyyyy, Ernie! C'meeer, gotsa slosh...c'mon, Ern"

"Not now, Murphy." Ernie replied to him, chuckling at the drunken fool.

"You can leave my bags here, sir." Lily told him, as they reached the front of the bar. "I know how to get a room by now, I daresay." Ernie looked uncertain about leaving a sixteen year old lady in a bar by herself at such an hour. "_Really._" She protested, and he nodded.

"Alright, mamn, but now don't go getting yourself in any trouble! I'll have guilt hanging over my head for many a night, as it will." Lily gave the kindly man a smile.

"Look, here comes the bartender now, I'm fine, honestly." Ernie set down her things beside her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek - Lily blushed a little - and then he stood up, tipped his hat, and was gone.

"Mmmm, see you're making friends with the busdriver, eh there?"

"Of course, sir," Lily told the man curty, "I'm not out looking for anymore enemies."

"Well now, doll, who is looking for enemies these days?" Lily sighed.

"Not many, I daresay, not many indeed. Not happy times...but say you, can I get a room? Just until the first of September?"

"The first of September? I believe that is possible indeed...that's twelve sickles a night for you, miss, and eleven nights, so thats 132 sickles...which is 7 galleons, and 13 sickles, correct?"

"You're a sharp one."Lily said, after she took a moment to figure it out. She was shocked that a barman could figure that out in less that a second or two. "How should I pay?" After all of the tedious details of booking a room were sorted ot, Lily was led up to her room. As the barman opened the door for her, she couldn't help but gasp. The room was nothing of the sort that Lily would have expected to see in a rundown pub. As he closed the door, and bid her goodnight, she sunk down on to the middle of the bed with a sigh. Running her hand over the smooth surface of the leaf-green comforter, she couldn't have been more at home. Letting her eyes wander over the pale yellow walls, and to the light green curtains, she allowed herself to emit one more sigh before drifitng off to sleep.

* * *

Lily awoke with a start. She thought she heard a noise. As she opened her eyes, she realized the sun was shining through the drapes and warming up her room. _Tap tap_. Ok, she heard it again, there _was_ a noise. She quickly got up and walked to her door, where the tapping was coming from, and opening it up, she was suddenly engulphed by another witch.

"_Michelle!_" She squeeled, and pulled away to look at her. "I _knew_ I recognized that deathly hug! What on earth are you doing here!" Lily was shocked out of her mind, but so insanely happy to see her best friend.

"Surprised?"

"Yes! Now spill, why are you here?" But instead of answering, Michelle just giggled and jumped onto Lily's bed.

"This room is suited for a princess! A queen! The barman must fancy you - the room he gave me isn't half as nice."

"You got a room? Michelle! Tell me _now_ what's going on!" Lily tried to look stern, but failed miserably as she laughed out loud at the thought of being free, with her best friend, for over a week.

"Well, you know..." Michelle started, and Lily urged her on with some rapid head-shaking. "You know you shouldn't run off! Your mother _hates_ that." Lily sighed. "It's a good thing," Michelle continued, "that your mother talks to my parents! She called right after you left, and asked if I would mind keeping you company. She even offered to pay. Like, hello! Would I ever _not_ like to spend ten days with my favourite Lily in a huge wizarding community! This is insane!" Lily couldn't keep the grin off of her face as they engaged in an old-fashioned pillow fight.

* * *

So, of course, the two ladies spent the day exploring Diagon Alley to the fullest extent, although moreso for Michelle's sake, as Lily had been around quite a bit - almost everytime she had run off. But, alas, stores never ceased to close and have new stores open. As they were sitting at the icecream shoppe enjoying a nice batwing sundae, someone poked Lily on the shoulder. As she looked back, there was no one, but Michelle's giggling told her she ahd been fooled, and the prosecuter was on the other side of her. She looked the other way to see a flash of black hair try to slip away, but Lily caught him.

"James." She said sternly, and the raven locks stopped moving. Slowly he spun his head around and shot her a grin and a flash of his bark-brown eyes. "What the hell do you want? Fuck, can't you see we're busy?" She wasn't pleased at all. How dare such a twat bug her.

"Lily!" Michelle cried out. "That's no way to talk to the poor thing, he prolly just wanted to say hello." Lily glared at her, and looked back to James who was nodding his head up and down, vigerously. "Sit down." Michelle told him, in a kinder voice. James obliged and took a seat at the side of the table, between the two girls. "So, James, how has your summer been? She asked him.

"Well, it's been alright I guess." He said, a little uncertainly. "My parents are being really dumb, though. And Sirius is staying with me now, his folks were kicked out, so that much is good at least."

"Mmmm, where _is_ Sirius then, eh?" Lily said, a little to forcefully. Michelle raised her brow line a bit.

"He's getting icevcream!" James pointed a finger inside the shop, and the girls giggled.

"Of course." Michelle said, "We should have figured. Anything for his sugar fix. Why are you in Diagon Alley, anyhow?"

"Well, got my letter a couple days ago, getting me stuff. And also, we're meeting up with some friends." They chit chatted a little more about the summer while wating for Sirius to bring James his icecream, although after a cuple minutes things got pretty tense between James and Lily. Michelle was feeling so lost, not being able to choose a side. Luckily, Sirius came out just in time.

"Hey, James, I got your icecream!" James spun around and greedily began eating his cone.

"Mmmm..." He moaned, licking a drip running down the side. "My house elves couldn't make icecream this good if the whole crew was working together!" Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rich. Did you invite them yet?" Lily and Michelle shot each other looks of inquiry.

"Invite us?" Lily asked. And glared at James.

"Well, i was going to, Sirius! Until Lily started being so mean..." James trialed off like a little baby.

"My goodness James, suck it up, she desn't like you, man." He turned to the girls, "We, as in James and I, are hosting a party to celebrate the end of the summer. A dismal occasion, yes indeed, but there will be losts of fun as the parentals are out. What say you, dolls? Fancy to come? Would you be allowed?" Lily laughed.

"Allowed?" She asked. "I'm staying here by myself for the rest of the summer, that's how much my parents care. And Michelle is staying in a room aswell, I think we can come...if, you know, _the right crowd_ is there. We _do _have reps, you know. Just give us the time, and the date, and we'll eb rocking." James stared at her in disbelief for a moment, but gave her the time of the party. As they were getting up to leave, James turned back.

"And don't worry, _princess_, I'm sure you won't have any problems with the crowd. Everyone and their brother has been invited." With that, the two of them stocked off, and once out of earshot, the two girls burst out giggling.

"Do you actually want to go?" Michelle asked.

"Why not?" Lily told her. "Not like we have anything else to do. Besides, if _everyone_ has been invited, then that cutie in seventh year should be there."

"Ooooh, who? Trevor Bass?" Lily giggled, but nodded her head. Michelle laughed along, and they got up.

"Well," she said with a yawn, "Shall we go clothes shopping now? I daresay we'll need something nice." She winked, and the two friends set off down the lane.


	2. The Knight Bus

Michelle and Lily were rushing around. Not only was it already the 28th of August, but it was also nearly six thirty, and they had a party to attend. Over the last six days they had met up with some friends, and hurried to finish up some last minute school work so that they could have some time to just relax.

"How do I look?" Lily asked Michelle, with a bit of panic in her voice as she checked her watch. Mcihelle glanced over, and nearly fell off her seat.

"Gee, Lils! You look amazing!" She stood up, and asked, "And what about me? Am I acceptable?" Lily laughed.

"Darling, anything you wear would make you look acceptable. You're gorgeous." Michelle's cheeks flushed as she looked down at her outfit. Black jeans that hugged her hips and a curvy black blouse with green thread, and on the breast pocket a little green embroidered bat. She shrugged, and glanced at Lily.

'Perfect Lily.' She thought to herself. 'Gorgeous red hair, cascading past her shoulders, and those eyes. Not to mention _that_ body.' She continued on in her head, unknowingly staring at Lily's perfect legs protruding from her black skirt, that was, really, almost too short. She waved her hand in front of Michelle's face, and she snapped out of it.

"You ok?" Lily asked her. And Michelle nodded, the red of her face contrasting with the brown of her hair.

"You'd think," She said slowly, "That after being your friend for so many years, I would have gotten over the fact that you are so gorgeous and lovely, Lily. But I'm not going to lie. I'm so jealous of you." Lily laughed.

"Michelle, there is nothing to be jealous about. I'm not _that_ perfect, and damn! Fuck, people need to realize that. " It might not have seemed like much to anyone else, but it was then that Lily really decided. She _wasn't perfect_. She had a bad side, too, an evil twin, if you will. And no one was going to have to think she was perfect for long. Looking in the mirror at herself, she asked Michelle if she though her knit sweater was too conservative.

"Well..." She started uncertainly, and Lily sighed, ripping the heavy garment off. Michelle couldn't help but laugh a little while Lily ran around her room in her bra, trying to find a better shirt to wear. After a few minutes of scrounging around, she finally came up with a silky cream-coloured tank, with some lace trimming, and a loose knit sweater, coloured dark crimson.

"Now, m'dear, that's hott" The mirror told her as she finished, shocking them both into giggles. They both grabbed their coats as they rushed out of the room, locking up before closing the door.

"Hey, at least we'll be _fashionably_ late." Lily said, with a grin. Once again, at a lack of ways for transporation, Lily again signalled down the Knight Bus.

"But the Knight Bus always takes hours!" Michelle protested. Lily told her to just wait. Just then, like before, there was a _snap_ and the bus appeared. Ernie had just started his little welcoming speech when he noticed Lily.

"Ehhhhhh, iss you!" He said, with a smile. Michelle raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, sir, it is I!" Lily said in a voice slightly too girly for her nature. "And we have a party we were supposed to be at ten minutes ago! how soon can you get us there?" Lily winked at the man, and he sized them up.

"Would you say no to fifteen minutes?" He said finally, and Michelle squealed, hugging the man.

"Thank you so much, sir! This means so much...but let's get moving!" She proceeded to scramble onto the bus before Ernie could say otherwise. And he took a step back to let Lily on first, she could feel his gaze on her bare chest.

'I knew I should've done up my coat.' She was thinking angrily to herself, but she turned to look at Ernie, and gave him a half smile. He lead her to her seat beside Michelle, and asked the two of them if they needed anything. They shook their heads, but Ernie let his hand rest a little too long on Lily's shoulder. She wasn't sure how much she really liked him anymore.

"He was so coming on to you!" Michelle angrily hissed into her ear, once he was out of earshot. Lily gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh, c'mon Michelle, we're getting where we need to go, shush up." Michelle was silent for a moment, but then an awful though struck her.

"Wait a second, Lily, you didn't...you haven't...him? the driver? Lily!"Lily's face got a sort of sly look.

"Haha" she laughed. "I didn't have _sex_ with him, if that's what you're getting at. In fact, we haven't done anything yet. Not that there will ever be something to happen with us. We're just...aquaintances." Michelle had no choice but to believe her, but she was still worried. For a man of about twenty six, Ernie was sure worth more than the bus's pay, with a sharp, handsome face and a toned body, not to mention his slight accent and killer personality.

Once again, Ernie had creeped up on them at their stop and caused them to jump. "My goodness!" Lily laughed, swatting his arm playfully, "Scare a girl, why don't you."

"Ahhh," He said in a light tone, "I don't scare girls, I just give the ladies a bit of a shock."

"Mmm, I bet you do." Michelle said, and then she spotted her friends standing on the lawn of what looked to be a gigantic manor. "Lily, I'm just going to run ahead to Taian and Whist. Hurry up!" Lily laughed, and shook her head. That girl was way too happy to be at a party.

"Well, thank you for getting us here so quick!" Lily said energetically, turning to Ernie. "I suppose you'll be wanting extra pay, or what?" Ernie looked almost thoughtful for just a split second, but his eyes were firey, and he told her, "You didn't think I drove you here in a hurry just for an extra sickle or two did you?"

"Well, uh, w-well.." Lily faltered. She really didn't know.

"No," He whispered, tiliting her delicate chin up with a few rough fingers, rubbing one in a slow circle. Lily could feel the heat in her face rising. Before he had time to do anything, all she could think was _I don't want him to kiss me. I don't want him to think he can do that to me. I have to be the one to kiss him_. She quickly pressed her lips to his, pushing him against the wall. _Lord,_ she thought, _this is a lot nicer than those few lousy games of truth or dare. Man, I've been deprived. _

After a minute or two she felt his greedy hands fingering the hem of her shirt, tickling her stomach, and she pulled away. "I have to go to the party now." She told him. He still looked hungry, but sighed.

"I suppose you will need a way to get home later? You know how to flag me down."

"I might..." She said. "But it depends, maybe we'll stay the night." _Oh great, Lily, where did that come from? No way in hell are you staying at Potter's house. _Lily noticed that when she said that, his body got a little more angsty. Did he think she was a whore! "I gotta go." She said quickly, and finally, and she gave him a quick kiss on the ckeek as she hopped down the stairs, walking briskly towards her friends.

"Lily!" Taian shouted out, running to her and giving her a hug. "Hey baby! How's your summer been?"

"Great, just great." She told him with a smile. Taian had asked her out a few months ago, but she didn't think she wanted a boyfriend then. Now, now she thought maybe she could use one. _I'll just have to work my magic._ She thought to herself, with a chuckle. "How about yours, love?" She asked him. "Everything sane in the world of Taian?"


	3. Potter's Party

Lily was having a blast. In the course of an hour she had succesfully flirted with Taian, and cuaght his attention again, she hoped, she had drank enough to give her a bubble, but not intoxicate herself, and she had not seen Potter at all.

"Great party, isn't it?" She asked Michelle over the heavy basebeat to the music.

"Oh yeah," she hollered back, "Just too bad we haven't seen the host, I know you were _dying_ to."

"Somebody call?" Lily groaned as she saw James pushing through the crowd. His face lit up as he spotted her. "It was you! You were looking for me, I knew it!" Lily rolled her eyes, but he beamed.

"James!" She yelled, and he grinned. "I do not like you!" He grinned even wider, and started to contradict her, but she slapped him accross the face and stocked off. _He made her so mad_. Lily went outside to vent a little, and the vast gardens perked her up a bit. James's house was simply, _amazing_. There wasn't another word for it. Not only was the inside lavishly decorated and enourmous, but now out here, in the _garden_ there were multiple winding pathways through shrubbs and maticulously cared for flowers, and it was breathtaking. She even found a bench every now and then, so, taking a deep breath, she sat down.

Staring around herself, she slowly collected her thoughts and was about t make her way back to the party when she heard footsteps, so she waited a moment. Taian turned the corner. His face turned from serious into a smile when he saw her.

"Hey beautiful!" He exclaimed when he found her, and he immeadiately gave her a hug. "I was looking for you!" Lily grinned.

"You were?" She asked, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Yeah," He said, and a wave of concern crossed his face. "I saw from a distance you slapping James and whatever and then he followed you into the garden, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"He followed me?" Lily shouted, outraged. "What an asshole!" Taian pressed his hand to her mouth gently.

"Shhhhhh" He whispered gently. "He's just crazy for you, that's all...I don't know who wouldn't be." He mumbled the last part, blushing, but Lily caught it. And she was beaming.

"Taian..." she whispered, staring at his face, both friends misty-eyed. She could hear his breath catching in his throat as she was coming in closer. Lily was so glad she had just had a mint. "Taian," She whispered again, more softly, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I don't know who wouldn't be crazy for you." She was barely audible, but none the less was not surprised when his lips where suddenly upon hers.

After a minute or two of bliss, he pulled away. "Lily," He said breathlessly, "You know I like you, I have for a long time...but let's go slow...if you feel the same way."

"I do feel the same about you." she told him. "I really do like you." Taian smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked back to the party, holding hands.

After dancing around for a bit more and meeting up with friends, (_oh lord, she had many_) Lily went to get something to drink. As she was turning to leave the table she caught a glance at James and inwardly groaned a bit - he had a huge purpling mark on his cheek. _He deserved it_. She pushed this thought tothe front of her head so that it would block out any concern for the kiwi.

She wasn't even sure why she hated him so much. She just always sort of...had. He followed her when she was younger, and he still won't leave her alone. _And he was so full of himself_. And he wasn't a prefect. Of course she hated someone like that, who wouldn't?

...Lily hurried back to Taian to say goodnight. She was so ready for a good, long nap, so she went to collect Michelle.

"C'mon Mich, let's get outta here." She told ehr as she came up to her. Michelle laughed.

"Un uh, no way!" Lily raised her eyebrows and tugged on her sleeve a little. "No!" Michelle protested. "We were just starting up a game here," she waved her arms at the surrounding crowd as if to demonstrate, "and there's no way we're leaving yet."

"But Michellllllle." Lily whined, "I'm tired!"

"It's eleven o'clock!"

Lily crossed her arms. "I'm tired, let's go, we have to go together."

"If you're so tired, go lay down on a couch." With that, Michelle turned her back on her and said to the congregated people, "Alright, truth or dare?"

Lily was, if anything, disgruntled. So she trudged off to find a couch and oh, just her luck. She followed the walls around the room and one of them jutted out into a more secluded area and she saw a plush, green couch that was just screaming out_ sleep on me!_ She carefully stepped towards it, and then she just flopped. She barely had enough time to register how soft and squishy the couch was before she was asleep.


	4. Like Parents, Like Son

**Disclaimer - **Ok, duh you know I don't own anyone familiar, I'm sure you kow that. Although plot and unfams are mine, no touchy! xo

**A/N **- Thank you, my lovely lovely reveiwers. I was so shocked to see them on the first chapter when I posted it even! It renewed my lust for writing. I'm not even sure, however, if my summary at the present time will stick, because I sort of jumped right into this story without much of a plot, so even I myself am sort of excited to see how things will develop over time. I swear, I have no control over what happens, I'm just the outlet that this plot has chosen to use. So, read on, lovers. )

**Chapter four - Like Parents, Like Son**

Lily opened her eyes with a start. _It's too quiet in here for a party._ She thought to herself. Looking around she saw, _daylight?_ 'Oh my god!' She gasped in a whisper. She quickly hopped off of the couch and peered into the large room that the party was in. The room was immaculate, but then Lily saw a house-elf flit around out of the corner of her eye.

"No wonder its so clean, the bloody bloke has a cleaning staff." She whispered to herself. She was laughing at how funny it was that she fell asleep and no one found her, but then a thought struck her. _EW! I've just spent the night at _Potter's_ house, and now I'm here all alone. Ew ew ew ew ew!_ She immediately started devising a plan for escape, but one grumble of her stomach scratched that plan. _She had to find Potter_.

"Great, just what I always wanted...to sleep at Potter's house and then eat his food. Just great." She trudged into the big room and searched for a door that looked like it led to a kitchen. It took her a little more than a moment to realize she was in a basement, and once she realized she immediately found the stairs and groggily made her way up them.

She entered a room was was just as spotless and at once concluded it was some sort of a foyer, as there were doors all around her, it seemed, and an endless array or hallways. However, she heard laughter coming from the one direction and decided to go that way because, well, laughter was alway good. Her footsteps made no noise on the plush carpet, and she stopped as she neared the open doorway where the voices of what seemed to be a man and a woman flowed out.

"Now dear, don't hassle him, I'm sure the boys been home all night just like he said." The man was saying.

"But, Harold!" the woman preotested. "He's a teen, we were gone for the weekend...you mean to tell em you have no suspicions?" _Uh oh._ Lily was thinking. _I can't let them see me, James obviously was _not_ allowed to have that party!_ To prove her thoughts right, she then heard Jams speak.

"Mother, oh mother, you know just as well as I do that I was studying for the beginning of the school year, I want to have all of the imformation fresh in my head so as to have a fresh start." Lily almost laughed out loud - James sounded so funny. She could almost detect a hint of humour in his voice as he talked, ut she didn't doubt that this was how he normally spoke with his parents. _Wait a second_. Her concience butted back in. _You despise James...wouldn't it be fun to get him in trouble?_ Lily didn't have a chance to second guess herself, as her little voice always won. She blodly stepped through the doorway and onto the white marble floor at that moment, into what seemed to be a lavish kitchen.

The Potters were gathered around a high counter, seated on bar-like stools and they were all smiling. As soon as they turned at the sound Lily immediately regretted her desicion to bring James down. In unison, a look of shock flashed across all three faces, and Mr. Potter rose.

"My goodness!" He exclaimed. "Where did _you_ come from, miss?" Lily's tongue was caught, and all she ould do was stutter.

"Uh, uhhmmmm, heh heh..." She nervously tugged at the chain around her neck, turned around and made to run off, but the sound of Mrs. Potter breaking out into laughter caused her to turn around again and stay put.

"So you _are_ as evil as James says you are." She said, still laughing. Lily was really confused. And James was grinning. _Boy, I'd like to smack that thing off of his face," _she thought. Instead, Lily just gave them a puzzled look.

"Darling," Mr. Potter said in his rumbly voice, and motioning with his hands, "Come, sit, please." Lily quietly did as she was told, still quite confused.

As if reading her thoughts, James finally spoke. "I think she's confused." He stated simply.

"Yeah, just a little." She barely whispered it, but it seemed that all three caught her words.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, we couldn't resist a good prank when it was so willingly sleeping on our couch." Mrs. Potter said, pleasantly.

"So, so you knew about the party?" Lily asked, quite bluntly.

"We _planned_ the party." Mr. Potter told her.

"S-so then, what, what was that?" Lily asked, kinda confused, but slowly realizing she'd been had.

"We heard you coming," James' father told her, "and decided to have some fun. James is always telling us how cruel you are (Lily shot him a dirty look) and we noticed you fell asleep on the couch...so we kinda wanted to see if you'd deliberately get our son in trouble." Mr. Potter said it all in an easy voice, but Lily swore she saw his eyes flash a little at the end part. And she blushed.

"Well..." she trailed off nervously, tugging on her chain again. _I want to get out of here so bad...hy didn't I just leave?_ To her surprise, Mr. Potter laughed again.

"I hope we'll be seeing more of you, Miss Evans. A girl like you is good for our boy, lord knows what trouble he gets into that we haven't even heard about." Seeing his parents smiles she relaxed a little, but then she turned to James, and he seemed to look quite smug about something. Lily turned her eyes cold and shot him the darkest glare she could.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I really must be going, I was just going to find James to mooch something to eat off of him, but really, I can wait till I get home." She sent them a nervous smile, turned, and walked briskly to the doorway, where she did another one eighty. "By the way," she added, "You have such a beautiful house." She spun around and left the manner as quickly as she could.

Reching the sidewalk outside, she realized she had no choice. _Oh boy, _she was thinking, _this is just great._ Lily raised her want, and her a loud, _snap_.


End file.
